Color cosmetics, which are used to beautifully adorn the skin of a user by making the appearance beautiful, are classified into a base makeup used for making a skin color uniform and covering a defect, and a point makeup used for partially enhancing a three-dimensional effect of a lip, eyes, or nails. The base makeup includes a makeup base, a foundation, and a powder, and the point makeup includes a lipstick, an eye liner, and mascara.
The mascara is a cosmetic product which allows eyelashes to look thick and long so that it can give a clear impression, and a brush is used to apply a cosmetic material on the eyelashes.
In general, the mascara includes a brush integrally formed on a lid of a container containing a mascara cosmetic material. When a user opens the lid to use the cosmetic material, the contents are put on the brush so that the contents put on the brush may be applied to eyelashes.
However, because the above conventional mascara container has a brush elongated downward in a straight line from a center of the lid, an edge of the lid touches a face of the user when the user puts makeup on the lashes at various angles, thus the user rarely put makeup on the eyelashes elaborately, and the mascara liquid on the brush rod is stained on the face, especially on sides of the eyes or on the nose.
To solve the problems as the above, as shown in FIG. 1, the applicant of the present invention has disclosed Korean Utility Model Publication No. 20-2011-0009608, in which a brush rod having an insert groove is coupled to the inside of the container lid, a multi-joint arm 1 capable of changing an angle by external force is coupled to the insert groove, and a brush base having brush bristles is coupled to an outer periphery of the multi-joint arm 1, such that the user can easily put makeup on the eyelashes at various angles by changing the angle of the brush according to a manipulation taste or an eyelash curvature in the process of withdrawing the brush from the mascara container.
The related art has solved the problem that the lid touches the face or the mascara liquid on the brush rod comes into contact with the face when the user puts makeup on the eyelashes at various angles, by changing the angle of the brush. However, because the brush is bent at a predetermined angle, the bent brush stabs an eyelid when the user puts makeup on the lashes while rotating the mascara brush.
To solve the problems as the above, as shown in FIG. 2, the applicant of the present invention has disclosed Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0459829, which relates to a makeup application tool for applying a makeup cosmetic material by fitting a finger in the tool, in which the makeup application tool including a thimble inserted therein with a finger and formed of a material having elastic restoring force, a brush rod extending from the thimble, and an application tip formed at an end of the brush rod, wherein the thimble is formed with an elastic support piece 2 having a coil spring shape extending in a direction to insert a finger, thus the elastic support piece 2 wraps and fix the finger when the finger is put in the thimble, so that the makeup can be performed at various angles by moving only the finger.
The above related art prevents the eyelashes from being stabbed upon eyelash makeup, however, because the brush rod extending from the lower side of the thimble is positioned at a center of the thimble, the thimble comes into contact with the face upon on makeup, thus it is still inconvenient to put makeup.
In addition, because the finger is fixed only by the elastic support piece 2 formed on the thimble and having the coil spring shape, the finger is rarely fixed firmly and an application member is shaken, thus the elaborate makeup cannot be performed.